


A Fun Day at the Beach

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Series: Papyrus and Grillby doing totally normal couple things on the Surface [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Papby, Surface Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Grillby and Papyrus have a day off, so why not have a date?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, uhh this is my first fic. I really enjoy this rarepair but it's....really rare? So I decided to be the change I wanted in the world!

Grillby was awoken by a shrill ring in his apartment. Who could possibly be calling him at…..what time was it anyway? Groaning, he lifted his arm towards the nightstand next to his bed, grabbing his phone and putting it to his ear.

“......Hello?” He rasped, his voice just as sleepy as he felt.

“HELLO GRILLBY! IT IS I, THE HANDSOME AND GREAT PAPYRUS!”A loud voice boomed from his phone, startling him fully awake. Ah, of course, no one else could be this chipper in the morning other than Papyrus. “I HAVE PLANNED A DATE FOR US TODAY SINCE YOU AND I ARE BOTH OFF, I’LL BE BY TO PICK YOU UP IN 15 MINUTES.”

“......Where are we going?” Grillby inquired as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

“THE BEACH! IT’S IN MY DATE MANUAL UNDER ‘HOT SPOTS TO TAKE YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER’ AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEFITTING FOR US!” Papyrus replied.

“......Okay, sounds fun. I’ll see you soon,” Grillby hung up the phone and stretched, letting out a yawn. He stepped out of bed and grabbed his glasses before dragging himself to his closet to find something suitable for his date. 

_ A date _ , Grillby mused happily as he shifted through his casual outfits. They had only gone on a few dates since they started going out, due to Grillby’s working schedule with his new restaurant on the surface, but the dates they did have were usually just as exciting and dynamic as Papyrus himself was so Grillby couldn't complain.

_ I wonder if I should tell him that neither of us can swim…  _ Grillby thought as he pulled out a blue plain button up and a grey pair of shorts, before dismissing the idea. He liked when Papyrus came to his own conclusions, usually with adorable results. Putting on his clothing,  Grillby checked himself in the mirror,  dubbing it good enough when a knock sounded at his door. He walked over and, with one more adjustment to his outfit, opened the door to reveal the skeleton himself. 

“Hello Grillby, you look great!” Papyrus chirped with a wave, a thousand watt smile on his face.  Grillby looked over Papyrus,  noting with amusement his attire: a pair of orange kid’s arm floaties, colorful board shorts, a tshirt with the phrase ‘BEACH SKELETON’ on it, and sunglasses taped to his skull. “Are you ready to begin the date?”

Grillby nodded and stepped out of the apartment, locking it and giving Papyrus a smile to indicate he was all set. 

They both headed towards where Papyrus parked the car as they exchanged pleasantries about the weather. “It’s a fine day for a beach outing!” Papyrus exclaimed as he held his hand over his eye sockets to block out the sun. Grillby agreed as the flames on his head flickered a bit livelier, taking in the sunshine. 

Soon they reached the car, and Grillby got in the passenger side as Papyrus did a quick look over to make sure nothing had gone amiss with his car while they were away. With a thumbs up and a grin in Grillby’s direction,  he climbed into the driver's side, buckled in and put the key in the ignition. Papyrus started the engine and rolled down the roof before starting the drive  towards their destination. 

While Papyrus drove, the two caught up on their lives since the last time they had a date, with Papyrus spinning a riveting tale about his most recent compliment he received on his cooking at the restaurant he worked at. “SHE TOLD ME THAT AFTER ONE BITE HER TASTE BUDS FELT LIKE THEY WERE GOING TO HEAVEN!” Papyrus exclaimed happily, raising his voice to compensate for his lack of hand movements. “OH, WE’RE HERE!” The car slowed down to a stop as Papyrus pulled into a parking spot. 

Papyrus stepped out of the car and ran around to the other side to open the door for Grillby. Grillby gave him a warm smile before stepping out of the car and moving forward a bit so Papyrus could close the door. “Just have to get one more thing!” Papyrus informed him as he shifted so that he could reach into the back sit of his car. He leaned over the side of the car as he reached in further, exclaiming in victory as he pulled out his treasure. In his hands was a large sized picnic basket that had a couple of beach towels taking up space in it. “I read that when you go to the beach, you have to lay on towels to stay comfy, but neither of us has flesh…’ Papyrus mused as he shifted the basket from one hand to the other. ‘Well at least they are soft!”

“You’re very considerate,” Grillby chuckled, holding out his hand for Papyrus. Getting the hint, Papyrus grasped Grillby’s hand and they started to walk to the beach entrance. 

The beach was decently populated, with monsters and humans wandering around and having fun in the sun. A few umbrellas were scattered here and there on the silky sand, but mostly there were a lot of beach towels down for people to sit on. Papyrus led Grillby towards an area where there were fewer towels set up and set down the basket. 

“This looks like a nice spot!” Papyrus exclaimed as he started pulling out the beach towels. Grillby relieved Papyrus of one of the towels, a bright blue one with seashells on it, and spread it out on the sand gently. He observed the flatness and angle of the towel before deeming it good enough and sitting down on it. Papyrus took off his sunglasses and flopped down beside him, having just laid down his towel, a solid orange one.

“It’s so warm!” Papyrus exclaimed happily as he rolled over his blanket into Grillby’s lap.He looked up at Grillby expectantly as he fidgeted in place, his eyes filled with the desire to be pet, a small blush on his face. Grillby chuckled softly as he moved his hand on top of Papyrus’s skull, rubbing it softly as Papyrus stilled, closing his eyes and sighing gently.

“You really like receiving pats, don't you?” Grillby inquired.

“Mhmm, but I think I mostly just like the attention from you,” Papyrus looked up at Grillby, winking. “Not that you can help paying attention to me, I know I’m pretty great.”

“I'll never know how I got so lucky to be able to date the Great Papyrus,” Grillby smiled as he brought his head down to Papyrus’s and affectionately kissed his skull. Papyrus nyeh’ed happily, trying to cover the darkening blush on his face. With a newfound excitement he rolled back over to his own towel and pulled his dating manual out of his basket. Flipping to a bookmarked page, he rolled onto his front, placing the book down onto his towel and reading over it.

“So the manual has some great date ideas for the beach! Let’s see what we can do…..Number 1: Swimming!” 

“I’d die,” Grillby deadpanned. 

“I’d sink too, let’s try to avoid both of those.” Papyrus agreed. “How about…...Number 2: Putting suntan lotion on each other? Wait, neither of us has skin, this is a toughie…” He scratched his skull as he skimmed the list. “OH! NUMBER 10 IS PERFECT!” Grillby leaned over to get a better look at the manual.

“Burying each other in the sand?” 

“Skeletons love to be buried in the sand!” Papyrus explained as he pulled a mini beach shovel out of his basket and started digging in the sand beside his towel.

“he’s right, you know,” A voice called out from nearby. 

Grillby turned around to find the source of the voice, but to his surprise there was no one in the immediate area of them. He could see some Vulkins rolling around in the sand, a Froggit splashing in the water with some human children, a suspicious pile of sand, a few humans sunbathing…. _ wait _ , Grillby thought as he stood up. “I’ll be right back,” Grillby called over his shoulder as he walked over to the pile of sand. As he got a better look at it, it almost looked….body-shaped. He tossed a soft kick at the base on the sand pile, causing the sand to fall away from the figure underneath.

“Sans,” Grillby sighed, relaxing. Sans looked at Grillby from his sanctuary under the sand, eye lights twinkling and grin seemingly stretched even more than usual.

“hey grillbz, how’s it going?” Sans shifted a bit in the sand, managing to free his hand in the process. He shifted a bit more, before stilling with a soft sigh. “do you mind giving me a hand here? it would mean a skeleTON to me,” Sans winked, wiggling his fingers. Grillby rolled his eyes, but grabbed onto San’s hand and pulled. 

At first it seemed like the sand wouldn’t budge, but slowly the skeleton’s body started inching closer and closer to the surface until with one hard pull Grillby managed to free Sans and send him rolling back towards where Grillby left Papyrus.

“SANS??”

Grillby turned around to see Sans on his feet, hands in his pockets as he looked at his brother. Papyrus seemed to have finished digging his hole and covered himself in sand. He looked as happy as ever with….were those cucumbers on his eye sockets? When did those get there? He walked over to the brothers and sat down on his blanket next to Papyrus.

“hey pap, how’s it going? uhh...do you need help?” Sans asked, gesturing to the cucumbers that were slowly sliding into his socket.

“I’m perfectly fine Sans! I’ll have you know that humans put cucumbers on their eyes when relaxing all the time, so I’m fitting in perfectly,” Papyrus huffed. “What are you doing at the beach? I figured you’d sleep all day.” 

“i thought about it, but then i realized today would be a great day to ketchup on selling some ‘dogs. i have my stand set up over there,” Sans turned his body towards the pier, and Grillby could see the makeshift stand barely keeping itself together. “decided to take a break after working myself to the bone.”

“Sans I’m not sure if the Nice Cream vendor appreciates you taking his business.” The Nice Cream vendor was a little ways from San’s stand selling Nice Cream to a small human child with a smile on his face. After they walked off, he looked up and locked eyes with Sans, smile glued to his face but eyes betraying his true feelings with an ominous glare. Both Sans and Grillby shuddered.

“well guess that’s my cue to go keep the peace. i’ll see you at home bro,” Sans patted where he figured Papyrus’s shoulder would be under all the sand and started to walk off.

“Brother,” Papyrus called after him. “Be sure to keep your cool! NYEH HE HE” 

Grillby stared straight at Papyrus for a solid minute before chuckling, unused to him making such puns. He found that the more he thought about it, the harder it was to control his laughter. Soon it turned into a full-fledged laugh, his voice giving way to crackles and snaps like a fireplace. He brought his hand up to his mouth to stifle the sounds, molten tears falling from his eyes. Papyrus lifted his arms out of the sand, using one to prop himself up as he lifted a cucumber off of his eye socket to glance at Grillby, smiling thoughtfully before replacing it and laying back down in the sand. 

Eventually Grillby’s laughter died down as he leaned exhausted against Papyrus. His flames, which had grew enormous and unstable, were calming down and dialing back to their normal height. He was blue in the face as he tilted his head to glance at Papyrus. For probably the first time since he knew Papyrus, he could say with utmost certainty that he had never seen him nap like he was doing now. Papyrus’s arms were resting on top of the sand he was buried in and his chest rose up and down slowly, mimicking breathing. His face was set in a neutral expression, the cucumbers still somehow hanging precariously on his eye sockets, threatening to fall in. 

Grillby relaxed against Papyrus, leaning his head in a comfortable position in the sand  as he took in his surroundings. He basked in the massive presence of the sun in the azure sky, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Maybe a quick nap wouldn’t be so bad, they could continue their date later. With one last adjustment, he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this shipping trash, I just really wanted to write these guys doing fun date stuff that I can't do (too cold ;_;). I think I might try to get better at this at write more stuff with these cuties, let me know how much you liked/hated this, and feel free to leave some constructive criticism if you want? :)


End file.
